mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Necro Jinga
Necro Jinga (also known as Necro Mazinger) is the founder of the New Mazinger Army acting as an antagonist to the Mazinger Army, especially towards Seto Magami. She is part of a series of Mazinger androids made by Juzo Magami, representing the letter N, in the Latin alphabet. Background Necro was created sometime after Reito Magami in the joint project between Juzo and Kenzo Kabuto. Before a proper introduction into the series, Necro and Bui Jinga were featured as generic background characters in the crowds that gathered. Appearance Compared to Seto, Necro has a much more revealing outfit wearing a laced lingerie that covers the breasts with a red lightning bolt-shaped bra, bandaged forelimbs, shoes, and shoulder pads with a cape extending from it. She has spiky black hair with a narrow peak and a metal eyepatch that covers her left eye. Necro's mental robot form resembles a more violent version of the Mazinger Z. She is more streamlined than Seto's Mazinger Z form; having bandaged limbs, lightning bolt shaped heat sinks, a short cape, and several spikes on its head. Her left eye features a pair of hatches to match with the aforementioned eye-patch. Personality Necro is a carefree yet more violent android who likes to fight just for the sake of it, liking people who can put up a good fight. She speaks with the first person 'boku', showing her tomboy side. Her mental age is about the same as Seto, and they often get into childish quarrels. Rather than acknowledge Seto as her 'sister' Necro calls her 'sister-like'. Abilities and Equipment Necro has roughly the same abilities as Seto but has her own unique style in using them. Her eyepatch is actually a power limiter, that when removed allows Necro to access her full power but causes her great pain and can't close her left eye with it off. *'Bandage Rocket Punch': Necro's version of the Rocket Punch, true to its alternative name it is stronger than Seto's. *'Curse Hurricane': A blow of wind that instead of corrosive particles to degrade enemies, causes their systems to power off. *'Breast Blizzard': An opposite to the Breast Fire attack that shoots a ray that causes the target to freeze. *'Photon Bind': After discarding her eyepatch, Necro can paralyze opponents with her Photonic Energy. **'Photon Mega Beam': With her opponent ensnared by the Photon Bind or kept in place by others, Necro shoots an beam of intense Photonic Energy. While powerful, it takes time to recharge and Necro is unable to open her left eye. *'Dark Scrander': By expands the Scrander on her back in the form of black shadowy wings, Necro is able to fly. History Necro encountered Seto and Reito Magami when she and Bui came to vacant lot with no limiter signs. She bickered with Seto over who got the vacant lot and broke out into a fight with her and Seto with help from Reito. While both sides showed no holding back, Necro used her Photon Bind to trap the Mazingers while Bui took them out with her Breast Geyser. While relishing her victory, Necro flinched at her limiter eye-patch but proclaimed that the vacant lot was hers and said that Seto could only have it if she beat her in a fight. Necro was left bored with no activity until she saw the fight between Grace D. Fleed and Dark G. Dark and offered Dark a place in her group and a place to fix her Spazer if she got some snacks from the Super Slum King. When Dark got back, Necro and the rest encountered the strict Shin Kotetsu who criticized them for getting junk food and suggested making a hot pot. While Necro was excited, she was disgusted when Shin used the junk food to make the pot. The Mazinger Army then arrives after Shiko Kotetsu wanted to get back at Shin. Both groups decided to settle things on a fight the next day. The Mazinger and New Mazinger Armies fought an exciting battle but both eventually got hit by the Jeeg Bazooka by Shin which broke her apart. After the Jeeg parts were thrown about and became Majeeg, Necro decides to team up with the Mazinger Army but even their best attacks and abilities did nothing until Seto unleashed her Astro Mazinger form. Necro was displeased the Seto could not summon the power at will and after the battle, strove to get Seto to change into said form. Etymology Necro is Latin for dead noting Necro's status as a forgotten model that was unimportant until later and her Mazinger form's zombie-like appearance. Category:Otome Villains Category:Otome Mecha